


第二轮（2）

by rosegrose



Category: all东
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegrose/pseuds/rosegrose





	第二轮（2）

ooc慎  
东东太可爱了，小宝贝  
双性雷

（二）

胡杨敲敲厕所的门，“东东，你好了吗？”尤东东没说话，传来很轻很轻的一声，黏糊糊的，像小动物的呻吟。尤东东自从去蹦迪之后，变得很奇怪，嘴唇红通通的，腿分开跪坐在床上，圆圆的眼睛总乱瞟，勾肩搭背的动作都战战兢兢。这种小动物的呻吟，经常出现在深夜里，东东的床会吱吱作响，胡杨不信其他舍友听不见。林风排练累，睡得死，傅红雪睡得浅，还喜欢熬夜。

尤东东坐在马桶上，舔着林风的性器，林风的性器干净，柱身很粗，微微上翘，林风捏捏尤东东的脸，东东的左脸被撑出一个弧度，嘴唇湿漉漉，短短的猫咪般的胡茬，一抖一抖，“东东，含进去”。尤东东后背一颤，雌穴里一阵瘙痒，内壁上无数只小虫子在爬，他加紧双腿，把林风的性器全含进去，林风轻轻抚摸东东的头发，东东的舌头卷在柱身，吞得很深，喉咙的压迫感，让尤东东流出眼泪。林风擦擦他的眼泪，退出东东温热的口腔，“东东，难受就不做了”

尤东东脸颊通红，罗浮生他们已经三天没有来找，裤衩上湿了一片，“林风，我下面好痒啊！”东东脱掉裤衩，玫红色的雌花，没有阴唇的保护，淫荡地流水。林风的手指伸进去，热乎乎的穴肉立刻饥渴地凑上去，东东急得满头大汗，他趴在马桶盖上，撅起屁股，“林，林风！快进来吧！”林风愣了愣，握住性器，抵在臀缝，滑来滑去，却插进东东的屁眼，“是这里吗？”东东高声喘息了一声，扳开屁股，“呜呜，这里也好舒服啊”

林风，表演系系草，稀里糊涂的处男，找错了门。

林风掐紧东东的腰，滑腻的肌肤，他不禁问，“东东，你是女人？”东东迎合林风的抽动，林风很快射出来。尤东东把林风按在马桶盖上，骑上去，雌穴紧紧嵌住林风的鸡巴，林风这才算进对了。林风狠狠地向上顶，东东爽得尖叫，林风捂住东东的嘴巴，东东伸出小舌头舔林风的掌心。

林风在东东耳边问，“你很熟练？”东东搂住林风的脖子，大喊出来：“呃，林风，嗯嗯，操我啊啊啊啊啊啊！”林风再次捂紧东东的嘴，射进尤东东的穴心，“呜呜呜！”林风紧紧抱住东东，“东东，我们交往吧……”尤东东坐在林风的腿上，圆圆的眼睛低垂，眼角泛红，胸口粉粉的，他沉默不语，林风捏捏东东软软的脸蛋。

胡杨搬了一把椅子，翘着二郎腿，坐在厕所门口。林风推开门，上身穿白色背心，正好和胡杨对视上，林风面无表情，胡杨也没有笑容，“东东呢？”

尤东东裹着林风的衬衫，怯生生地探头，“胡杨哥，我好了，你用吧！”胡杨揉揉东东的头，“我桌上有带回来的糖......”尤东东蹭蹭胡杨的手指，“谢谢哥！”说完抓紧身上的衣服，赶紧溜开。林风撇了一眼胡杨，嘴角微微上扬，“胡杨，你也就这些了”胡杨慢慢握紧拳头。

东东刚想抓一把桌上的糖，一缕长发落在他的手上，传来淡淡的茉莉清香，“傅学长？”尤东东偷偷抚摸那一缕发丝，傅红雪抚摸他的后背，“东东，吃饭了吗？”东东含住糖，摇摇头，“没呢”傅红雪抿嘴一笑，“出去吃吧，我带你。”


End file.
